The Stories Our People Sung Of
by Ember Lee
Summary: A collection of oneshots inspired by random songs about our favourite characters
1. The Fighter Gym Class Heroes

_Crack. _

The distinct sound of cracking knuckles.

"_Whaaaat? You wanna take me on?"_

_Swiiish._

The faintest whisper of her bare feet brushing the earthen terrain.

"_Ha! Ya just a girl!"_

_Wheeew._

'Take a deep calm breath, and ready your horsestance' rings in her head.

"_I don't care if ya mum is the greatest earthbender in the world! Yer not her! Stand back boys, this is gunna be easy."_

Slowly she eased her mind into battle, tuning out the painful bruise forming on her face. She'd show him. She'd show them all.

Inhaling again, she focused on becoming more intoned with the world around her, hesitantly trying to listen to what it was trying to tell her, waiting for the right moment to reply.

Silence.

Only the distance chirping of grass hoppers and the land's strange assortment of morning bird calls pierced her hearing, making her frown deepen.

_Talk to me already._

Foot lightly tapping the dirt, she waited for that familiar tickling sensation to rise through her toes. All she felt was soil, still warm from the previous summer day. Cursing under her breath, Lin frowned, concentrating harder. She had to stay focused. She had to-

"You know kid, you look kinda constipated doing that."

Sokka winced as Lin let out a startled yelp, jumping at least a foot in before crashing painfully.

"Owww." She groaned as she tried to sit up, rubbing her sore shoulder and face comfortingly as he hurried over to her, feeling guilty. She squinted up at him through the morning sunshine, displaying a look he commonly saw on her mother's face.

"Uncle Sokka. Why'd you go and do that for?" she growled as she reluctantly let him help her up.

"Sorry Lin, but when an opportunity presents itself like that, I just can't resist its calling." He shrugged, before taking in her appearance with a small frown. "You got a nice bruise forming there kid. How on earth did you manage to get that?" he asked, reaching out to gently touch the dark splotch beneath her left eye, seeing her grimace at his touch. Pulling away she looked down at her toes, still rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

"It's not important. And don't," she snapped, sensing his reply, "don't try to question it. It's my business. Now, can you please, just leave? I need to go back to my training."

She would have liked to have left it at that, but she should have remembered her uncle and his tendencies to be a pain in the ass. Especially when he wanted answers. True to his nature, Sokka settled down on the compacted earth with a sigh, pulling out his boomerang from it's casing on his hip. Holding it up to the light for inspection, he murmured casually, "You know, there was a time your mum thought she could do everything by herself as well."

"And she still can."

"She likes to think she can." He corrected, flicking a piece of mud of the sharpened metal, "But even the mighty Toph has to ask for assistance from time to time. Sure, it's not in the most obvious or customary way, but she still does."

In her defence, she really tried to ignore him. But there's something about his voice she can't block out, especially when discussing her mother. Struggling to maintain her barriers, she huffed indignantly, strengthening her horsestance.

"So?"

"Sooo, you're just like her Lin. Even if you don't think you need help or want it, it is always available to you." He soothed, running a thumb over the edge of the boomerang carefully.

"I'm not like her."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not.' She snapped, sending a piercing glare his way, "I'm nothing like her."

Very aware of the clumps of rock levelling with his head, Sokka slowly tucked the weapon away again before fixing her with an appraising look.

"And why would you even believe that?" he asked softly. Surprised by his question, Lin lost control of the earth around her, letting gravity greedily suck it back to its encasing. She was silent for a while, trying to think of an explanation, which he used to assess the bruises covering her face, arms and legs. The poor kid had taken quiet a beating recently, and if she was anything like her mother, she was probably too proud to admit her loss. Heck, she probably didn't even confine in her mum.

"I'm, I'm not like her. I…I'm just not." She stammered feebly, her defences weakening under his knowing gaze.

"I doubt that." He snorted in amusement, watching as she crumbled even more. "Now tell me the truth."

He was surprised when her bottom lip trembled, even more so when she tackled him in a desperate hug, sobbing uncharacteristically into his shoulder.

"Because they said I wasn't. They told me I'm nothing like my mum." She cried.

"Who did?"

"Some stupid boys." She mumbled tearfully, and if he was mistaken, a little resentfully as well. Smiling slightly, Sokka patted her back comfortingly.

"What did you do?"

"I challenged them to a fight."

"And…?"

Pulling away from him, Lin glared in annoyance, emphasizing her bruise. "And what? Hello, bruised face. I got my butt served to me like Ozai's prison meals. It was nasty." She spat. Chuckling, Sokka clambered to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"I can see that Lin. I meant, and how did all this happen? Why didn't you unleash your awesome earthbending skills on them and be on your merry way?"

Something in her expression told him the truth almost immediately. And people said he wasn't observant.

"It wasn't a bending duel was it?"

She shook her head sadly.

"They ruled it out straight away. They were non-benders, and declared that if I was so determined to prove myself, then I'd fight fairly. Then, and only then, would they believe I was Toph's daughter and not some bastard child. It was all a big trap. And I fell for it…big time." She sighed.

_Yup. Hot tempered like her mother. _Sokka thought, echoing her sigh mentally.

"Come on, chin up." He instructed, before glancing around the courtyard thoughtfully. "You've learnt your lesson I believe?"

"Yeeeeaah?" she drawled, wondering what he was getting at, watching as he removed his cloak and rolled his shoulders experimentally.

"Well then, if you are anything like your mother, which I strongly believe, then you're dying to get some revenge. Correct?" he grinned at her guilty blush.

"But how? I'm useless in fights. Look, I've got multiple bruises to prove it!" she growled, indicating to her multi coloured skin in frustration.

"But you haven't gone to Aunt Katara or another healer to heal them, or worn anything to cover them up. And judging by the looks of them, they're a couple of days old. Wearing them as a badge of defeat, or a constant reminder of how badly someone damaged your ego isn't enough. Come on." He said, adopting a fighting stance, waving for her to follow his lead, "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Lin was quickly reminded why he was her favourite uncle. That, and he was completely nuts.

It wasn't until much later, after much taunting, grunts of pain, fists flying and feet lashing, most of which ended up with her connecting with the earth again and again, did she start to question her sanity as well. Too many times to count, she wanted to admit defeat, to slink away to some dark dwelling and lick her wounds in shame, but he wouldn't let her. Every time, Sokka encouraged her to get back on her feet with his words of wisdom, or reminding her of what she was fighting for, enticing an enraged right hook or a few left jabs, blocking each blow effectively, before turning the tables on her. Slowly, she began to get the hang of it, learning to anticipate his movements before he struck.

By midday, she finally managed to land a hit.

Panting hard and smelling of sweat, dirt and blood, Lin stared at him in surprise, before looking from her bunched up fist, to the way he was clutching his arm.

"Nice job kid. That actually hurt." Sokka chuckled, rubbing the old sore spot tiredly. Seeing her open mouthed gape, he smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair. "You catch on quickly. Those bullies won't know what hit them if you used that kind of attack."

Relaxing, she grinned at him in triumph before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Uncle Sokka."

"No problem kid." He smiled, patting her shoulder. "Now go get cleaned up before your mum catches you. She commented about your limp last night before her shift, and was going to interrogate you about it today."

She cursed loudly, causing him to laugh as he shoved her in the direction of the house. Taking the hint, she ran off towards her room, chuckling quietly to herself. "Bumi is so dead."

Watching her go, Sokka grinned when he heard his nephew's name pass her lips, his suspicions confirmed. The grin quickly faded though when something forcefully connected with an old bruise on his arm, causing him to yelp painfully.

"Toph! Why?" he exclaimed, turning to see the tired Chief of police beside him, his hand automatically reaching up to rub his sore arm.

"That's for teaching my daughter to fight Snoozles." She huffed, but he could see the smile stretching itself across her face. "Thanks. I think she needed that."

Smiling in return, he slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "No problem."

The front door banged open, revealing a freshly scrubbed Lin as she hurried past them, buckling her cloak around her neck as she ran.

"I'm going out for a while. I've got some, uh, business to attend to on Air Temple Island. I'll be back before dinner!" she shouted over her shoulder, waving goodbye before disappearing off down the road.

"Bumi?" Toph questioned curiously.

"Bumi." Sokka agreed, watching as the young girl's cloak flicked around the far corner.

"Ah, figures. That girl's a fighter." Toph yawned sleepily, crossing her arms as she leaned against him. Glancing down at her, Sokka couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, just like her mum."


	2. When You Say Nothing At All

**AN. I don't really like posting these things, but I though I better with this chapter. These stories are all song _inspired_, not songfics. So though the song for this chapter is a little different, it's what inspired what I've written.**

* * *

****When Lao first found out his daughter was blind, he refused to accept it. Deep in denial, he was adamant that one day, she'd open her eyes properly. That one day she'd blink away the sleep like haze. That one day she'd smile at the sight of his face and stretch up her arms for a hug, gurgling 'dada'.

One day.

But unfortunately the spirits were cruel, and as Toph grew older, the hazier her eyes seemed to become. How Lao hated her blindness, forcing him to lock away his life's greatest success behind fancy ornament gates, in fear of what further cruelties the world would bestow upon the young girl. He had believed he was doing what was best for her. After all, a father knows best, right? Poppy shared his grief, but it was her that encouraged him to let Toph go when she ran away join the Avatar and his friends.

"She's tough Lao, let her be." She had murmured, cradling him to her chest one dark night.

He hated to admit she was right.

The waiting for his daughter's return was the worst. Anxious pacing by the windows and doors every night, running out to the garden to scan the night skies for that flying beast…the disappointed sighs as his frame drooped as he slowly headed back inside.

He started listening to the village gossip, catching snippets of her travels through the kingdom. Slowly he began to relax and smile when he heard of her achievements. No longer did he pace or wring his hands in worry. No longer did he cry in Poppy's arms like a newborn. Instead he smiled at the stars, patiently waiting for his little girl.

It was during one of these nights that he began to questions Toph's blindness again, but in a new way. Earlier that day, he had over heard a commoner shout at someone how it was better when they said nothing at all. It struck him as amusing at the time, but with only the comfort of his ancestor's celestial eyes, he pondered it. What if Toph hadn't been born blind…but mute? In some cultures it would be a blessing; a female child who would be see and not heard- literally. But for Lao, he could not bear to picture his strong, independent daughter silenced forever. To have never heard her melodic voice or laughter? The fates would have been far too cruel to have punished them with that.

Stroking his chin, he frowned at the sky, mind working over time. What if she was deaf? It had always been one of her favourite jokes, stating how she was blind not deaf. So what if she had been? He had seen deaf old men and women, shouting louder than necessary, or grumbling about the world where they thought no one could hear them, just because they couldn't hear themselves. He had never seen a deaf child, though he had heard stories of how the spirits had no mercy for these souls, by having both stolen their hearing and their tongue. Shivering, he drew his cloak around himself tighter, hastily cutting off his previous thoughts. He could not bear to even conjure up the idea of Toph losing her sense of touch or taste. For her to be blind had been devastating enough, but when he thought about it now, he would have never let her live a life full of suffering at the loss of any of her other senses.

When Lao first found out his daughter, his sweet, sweet daughter was blind, he had been in denial. But now, watching as she slid down from the bison's back, before quickly running towards him, arms wide open and the call of his name on her lips, he just smiled. He wouldn't have her any other way.


	3. Princess of China Coldplay

To be perfectly honest, I really should have seen this coming. You had been acting…oddly. More so than usual that is. Those small painstaking smiles of yours grew dimmer and dimmer, as if you were trying to match my robotic personality. I didn't want to comment on it- someone of my background does not comment on such things after all- but I was on the edge. The comment you made after that war meeting should have set off the final alarm bell, but alas, you had well and truly run off before it started its daunting tolling throughout my head.

Do you have any idea how much it hurt, to return back with the expectations of seeing you again (alive I had hoped), only to find a mere piece of paper sitting on my bed with some half baked apology and excuse? Never in my dull life had I wanted to be a firebender so much. Trust me, if I had been, you'd have another lovely scar across your face. Maybe no face at all. Certainly no balls, that's for sure.

My mother found me, sitting at the foot of my bed, wallowing in my own self pity and anger as I threw my stilettos at that picture of us. You know, that one we had painted only a few weeks prior. It was the closest I came to showing my true emotions around my family. They were wise enough not to say anything. But boy Zuko, you really hurt me.

The strangest thing was, I kind of understood why you had to run. I had known something was unsettled inside you, but I had always thought that you'd at least tell me your troubles. Should have remembered that you're so temperamental. I had also known, that at some stage, something would drive a wedge between us, but when the time came, I had expected you to tell me to my face. But nooo, you don't have that courage. You had to run off and join the Avatar, leaving me with that measly piece of paper, hoping that the 'heartfelt words and apologies' expressed on it would cover for everything.

And now….

Now, after all those weeks, you just turned up, trying to break out some prisoners.

Damnit Zuko.

You could have had everything! You _had _everything, but it wasn't good enough? You just had to turn a full 180 degrees and dump it all at your feet? Spirits, you had my heart! You…you still do.

You, you spineless fool! You egotistical jerk! How dare you play with my mangled heart when your sister has already shredded my spirit? Are we just a purpose of entertainment for your fucked up family? Wouldn't surprise me if we are.

But, but I can't stay mad at you. Trust me, I've tried. The number of bugs I've crushed and walls I've punched, picturing you in mind, just wasn't enough. So I'll be the better half. Though it pains me to say it, I do love you Zuko, I really do. I hate seeing you so torn up and scared. So go find your true purpose. Go on. This is me letting you go. But just remember, that while you're off playing hero, I'll be sitting here in jail, rotting, brooding. Carving the days away in the grime. Listening to Ty Lee's unstoppable chatter. Cursing you until my last breathe.

Damn you.

Just, damn you.

You really hurt me Zuko.

You _really _hurt me.


	4. Your Guardian Angel RedJumpsuitApparatus

The human body is amazing isn't it? It gives this illusion of being superior, of being the toughest thing on earth, tougher than Ba Sing Se's walls even, but it's so, so inferior. A slight drop or rise in core temperature, and we're dead. An infected wound that remains untreated and we're dead. Blood cells that can be penetrated by viruses that use these cells to replicate and in some cases cause our deaths. Yeah, the human body is amazing.

So, seeing you encased in sheets and pillows, battling with every breath, I can't help but laugh Aang. Oh don't give me that look. I'm not going crazy in my old age. It's just, that after all these years, I had been trying to protect you from those unseen death wishes, when you were slowly dying anyway. What? I-yes I know that we're all slowly dying, but I meant as in…yeah.

That iceberg. It was like a double sided blade wasn't it? On one hand, it saved your and Appa all those years ago, but at the same time, it was draining you. I would have never have guessed it in those first few months I knew you sweetie. You were filled with such energy and enthusiasm. Remember penguin sledding? The light in your eyes when you sailed down the cliff, it's something I had hoped you'd never lose. But, Aang darling, you nearly did.

Hmm? Yeah I'm ok. It's just sad reminiscing. I know, I know. If it's making me sad I should stop, but Aang, I need to. Sokka and I were going through the family pictures the other day, and it brought back so many memories. Did he tell you we found that picture he painted of us all after the war? The one where I look like Momo and Suki could fire bend? Haha, yes that one. The kids saw it. Tenzin just shook his head and wallowed in disbelief- I know. He's always been so serious. I wonder where he got that from hmm? Ha. Huh? I do smile darling, I always smile. Ok, maybe not as readily as I use to, but neither do you. It's just….yeah, it pains me these days.

Anyway, we were going through the pictures and though there's plenty of when we were all grown up, and had the kids, and our travels around the world with the Harmony Restoration Movement, I wished we had more of our first travels. Like when you rode those Elephant Koi fish, or, or the time we first went to the Northern Air Temple. Yeah, I know you've done all of those again, and we have pictures to prove it Aang, it's just, not the same as before.

What was that? Oh, yeah, that. I was getting there, I was getting there. Sheesh, for a dying man you're rather demanding.

When we were in the desert- I know. It was a painful time for you and you don't really want to remember it, but bear with me Aang. There were some moments during that time that I wish we could have documented. Like when Sokka first had cactus juice. Maybe even some of the times during our stay during the big city. Defiantly that time when you were reunited with Appa. And then in the fire nation. That look of joy on your face, the one I hadn't seen in so long, when Toph got you and Sokka into scamming. Yeah, I hated it, but even I had to admit you looked happy.

But that's the thing Aang. You gave this air of being happy, of childlike innocence, that I just didn't want you to grow up. I wanted what was best for you. So every time you got hurt, or felt trodden on, I just had to do something to pick you back up again, anything to see you whirl by on your air scooter. I just had to see you smile like when we were sledding. Maybe I don't have the same wit or humour as Toph or Sokka, but they're in a league of their own. Maybe I couldn't bring that same childish relief you got through air bending through my water bending teachings, but I could never- and still can't- stand to see you upset. What I'm trying to say sweetie, is that I love you, and I would do anything for you. So whether it's reminding you of times gone or just holding your brittle body close at night, I'm here to ease the pain, to inflict the same sense of hope you gave me. Aang, I'd do anything for you, I- _sniff_ w-what? Of course I'm crying you old fool! I'm pouring my heart out to you, and you laugh? Geeez, my brother and Toph really have rubbed off on you haven't they? Don't give me that smile! Ha, don't, don't! Ok, ok! I relent! See? I'm smiling now. Yes, my tears are drying. See, all gone.

But seriously Aang.

Despite everything, I tried to make sure you never fell. If I ever saw you slipping, I always tried my best to catch you in time. Even now, when I know I'm fighting a losing battle, I'm trying desperately not to let your life slip away between my fingers. We've been through a lot together, and I've always stood by your side, and I always will. Now listen to me Aang, and listen carefully. I know you're struggling here, I know it's getting hard to breathe. But, please Aang, just hold on, just…just hold on a little longer. Can you hear me Aang? Yes? Ok, just tell me one thing Aang, before I fully lose my grip- did you live your life to the fullest? Cause I can't let you go knowing you didn't. No, I don't mean all your accomplishments to the world. I mean to you. Aang, stay awake. Tell me Aang, did live out your life like you had planned? Avatar and responsibilities to the side, did you?

You did?

Oh sweetie, I know you did. It's just, I wanted to hear you say it, and to truly mean it.

Yeah I know you've got to go, but a small part of me just can't let that happen Aang. Selfish isn't it? But where the human body is weak, the mind and heart is selfish and unrelenting. I'll tell you what. You, you go. Let your Avatar spirit go to wherever it has to next reside, but y-you go. Me? I-I'll be fine. I'll stay here and help where I'm still needed. Just know, just know that I'll stand up for- I'll stand up _with _you…forever. Cause I'm not going to let you fall Aang. Not while I'm holding you like this. Now go. I'll tell them you said goodbye. No, I'll tell them that you said until we meet again, cause we will see you again Aang. Go now, rest easy my love, I'll watch over you.

What- oh Aang, _sniff,_ I love you too.

See? _Sniiiff, _s-see my love? I-it wasn't that hard was it? R-remember me my darling, wait for me. I-I'll keep guarding you. I'll never you let you fall. I'll, I'll stand with you f-f-for- oh Aang! _A-a-__a__annng__. _


	5. Good Life OneRepublic

A deep shaky breath, released as an equally shaky sigh. Trembling fingers tracing the meridian lines of one outstretched arm, outlining the prickled skin in wonder. So smooth, now absent of the hair that had one resided there. Pale yet slightly freckled from where the sun had marked it, contrasting with the paleness of her skin. Shivering she rubbed her bare forearm nervously, turning to appraise her full reflection in her little mirror. She felt so naked, despite being fully clothed in her appropriate summer attire, the absent layer of hair that had once coated her body stripped away. Though she regularly shaved her legs like any normal young lady, they had never been this smooth. Heck, they had even waxed the thin coat of hair on her back. Rubbing her goose-pimpled arms again, she huffed anxiously, habitually angling her lips to blow a strand of hair from across her forehead. Too late, she forgot that it was no longer there when the small breeze brushed across her creased brow.

Knock kneed she stood in the middle of her room, unsure of what to do, unaware of one of her hands reaching up to absently brush her bare skull. As soon as her fingertips touched the dimpled flesh though her rigid composure collapsed in on itself. With sad eyes she faced her reflection properly, running her hand across the impossibly smooth, pale surface, wondering what she was meant to make of it exactly. Sure she knew what it signified and she was extremely proud of it, but was she being selfish for such a needless attachment? The boys would scoff and tease her of being a softy, but they didn't understand. Sure hair grows back fast, but what's to miss if you've never had hair longer than your pinkie nail? To a girl, a full head of hair was symbolic if not something to be vain about. Ikki would understand. Her mum would understand. Her dad though…

_Knock, knock._

"Jinora?"

Breaking her gaze from her reflection, Jinora turned to her open doorway, to discover her father standing there, a placid smile on his lips. Opening her mouth to speak she let out a dismayed gurgle. His smile just became softer and more understanding in response, as he held out a hand to her quietly.

"It's time."

After acquiring another shaky breathe and sigh through her nostrils, Jinora reached out to accept his hand and let him guide her out of her room and down the hallway, heading for the courtyard. They treaded softly and with practiced ease, yet she swore that her footsteps were as heavy as an earthbender's as they were filled with so much emotion. She still couldn't find the will or strength to convey this vocally, so she squeezed her father's gentle hand, her grip shaking against his fingers. He just returned the gesture comfortingly, knowing that when she wanted to speak, she would.

Walking out into the familiar courtyard, she relinquished the feel of the soft summer breeze across her bare arms and scalp, reminded of simpler days when she had first learnt how to use a glider, though it didn't stop her from scuttling closer to her father, her nerves starting to get the better of her. From around his arm she could see her family gathered under the eaves of the walkway, their proud gazes watching as she was lead by. She saw her mum crying as she cuddled Rohan closer, despite his eager tug to pull away from her and watch Jinora pass. Ikki was standing at their side, her hands clasped together with childish joy, her own gaze watered with unshed tears. Turning her head she caught Meelo's eye, watching as he grinned and waggled his arms about, imitating a leaf in the breeze, knowing it'd bring a smile to her face. She rewarded him with one thankfully before burying her burning face in her father's back as he continued to lead the way.

They kept walking until, eventually he stopped, in the middle of the painted ying-yang, overlooked by the temple. Here he had already set up some towels, a bowl of water, some dye and brushes…and a razor. Gulping slightly at the sight of it, Jinora quenched her fears as she bowed to the temple, the statue of her grandfather out in the bay, and her father, before settling down in her meditation stance, waiting for the pain she knew was about to come. Wordlessly, Tenzin dabbed at her skull with a damp towel before reaching for the razor.

"Are you okay Jinora?"

Taking a deep, calming breathe, she closed her eyes.

"I'm ready."

The pain was extraordinary. She couldn't contain the scream of agony when the blade first pierced her skin, followed by the sting of water to wash away the blood. She almost laughed at the tickling sensation of the brush as it deposited the blue dye over her tender flesh, but the pain was beginning to numb her of all feeling. And the process had just started.

Methodically her father applied the tattoo bit by bit, taking care to carefully cover the raw skin after each section was complete. She kept her teeth clenched, her fists poised on her knees in an effort of self control, her white knuckles glaring in the sunshine. She had to accept the pain. Even if her skin burned and ached with each layer being maimed, even if her skin scarred for the first couple of months, she had to keep reminding herself of what the tattoo represented, what all of this would mean once it was complete.

Pausing in his work, her father reached behind him and brought forward a jug of water, offering some to her to drink. Gratefully she washed away the blood caked to her lips, feeling it seep over the teeth indentions she had undoubtedly made, before passing down her parched throat. Her head and neck ached beyond belief, and she was dehydrated more than she cared to be, but she swallowed the pain and readied herself for the rest that was to come.

Hours went by, as Tenzin painstakingly etched out the Airbending Master's Tattoo across her back and skull, taking great care not to harm her anymore than necessary. Once he reached the base of her spin, he sighed before packing up his equipment and informed her that they were done for the day. She could barely stand once she had managed to clamber to her feet, and gratefully accepted his help back to her room. For a week, the process continued, with Tenzin collecting her from her bedridden state every second day to add more to the tattoo. Each day she would sit as if in meditation, apart from when he needed an arm or a leg. Each time she held back her screams and tried to stop her body with quivering in pain, ignoring the strange mixture of red and blue dying her bandages as it quickly turned a sickly brown. Each day the local healer would come and tend to the scarring, her cool hands easing away some of the ache, but never seeming to snatch it all away. Finally, when she was covered in bandages from head to toe, her young body weak with exhaustion and pain, he finished applying the last arrow on her left leg. Huffing, he shuffled uncomfortably before checking the bandage around her foot was securely tied.

"Okay, you ready Jinora?" he asked, his gaze flickering to her bare forehead. Settling her hands in her lap, Jinora smiled weakly, unable to nod or speak her consent. He gave her a look filled with sympathy, pride, pity and fear as he lifted the razor, before making a start on the final section of her tattoo. It was hard to put up a brave front, and as the tears leaked across her cheeks, she noticed that he was trying to do the same. He knew how painful the final arrowhead was, he understood why she was valiantly trying to keep her composure, but he would also understand if she suddenly wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Compared to all the pain she had been subjected to in the past week, the final instalment was most agonising of all.

As the sun started to dip back into the ocean's loving embrace and the skies coloured like autumn leaves, Jinora felt the last stroke of the blue tipped brush against her forehead before seeing her father's expression crack into a wide smile. Returning the smile feebly she let him tend to the wound, welcoming the rough scratch of the bandage as it applied the much needed pressure to her woozy head.

"Well, you're all finished." Tenzin muttered his voice clogged with emotion. Jinora just kept on smiling; desperately wishing she could reach out and hug him.

"Th- ahem- thanks Dad." She whispered, relaxing from her stance.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." He murmured, helping her to her feet. Tired she slumped against him as they slowly walked back to their residence, each step painful but filled with new purpose.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thankyou for teaching me." She whispered, raising her head to look at him properly. "Thankyou for helping me reach my full potential."

She watched as her father's face crumpled with emotion, pleasantly surprised when he tightened his arm around her shoulders in a comforting hug, despite the pain.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He choked in reply. Smiling she snuggled closer to his side, the ache of her wounds diminishing. Before this whole process, the most painful thing she had ever experienced was having nearly every single hair ripped from her body. Now she didn't mourn its loss so much. Hair could always grow back. She could already feel its subtle itch of growth on her scalp beneath the bandages. But, she reasoned to herself, it wasn't everyday you got to require the tattoo of an airbending master. She would shave her head a thousand times over, just so everyone could see her new tattoo, a symbol she would wear with pride. And no amount of pain would ever make her regret this achievement. None what so ever.


	6. Some Nights Fun

"_Ohhhhh!_

_I've travelled far,_

_And I've travelled wide,_

_I've seen the cliffs of the Great Divide,_

_Mystically bestowed upon the laaaaaaand._

_I've travelled east _

_And I've travelled west!_

_Conquering the earth for the land that's best,_

_Knowing exactly where I staaaAAAAaand!..."_

Wincing slightly at the cracked note as it hovered in the air, Hadoka let a wiry smile slip onto his face at his men's cheerful nature. Though he couldn't comprehend where on earth they had learnt the 'shanty' as they called it, it was nice to know that they were relaxed and enjoying the night. Spirits know how much they deserved it. Leaning against the railings, he watched as said men danced about the deck to the steady bass of the drums and sticks, feet pounding out the rhythm against the sturdy, though ashy, wood. Most had a jug of wine or whisky in hand, which sloshed about, adding to the din. Where it spilled and mixed in with the layer of sweat, sea water, salt and grime, it lay in wait for some heavy footed fool to trip. He could tell who was tipsy by the swagger in their step- it didn't help they also seemed to lose their sea legs when intoxicated- as they lurched about the deck, singing at the top of the lungs or burping occasionally. Making a mental note to keep an eye on them (especially the younger warriors) he took a sip from his own cup, enjoying the atmosphere and fresh sea spray.

Three long years.

Three _long _years, he acknowledged as he drank, of fighting, cursing, sailing and being homesick. So many lives ruined right from the very start, so many torn right from their land before they could even establish roots. He had lost count of how many bodies he had seen fall on foreign lands or been washed away by the seas, but he knew every family he had to deliver the sad message of loss to once they returned. A roar of merriment echoed across the boat causing him to look up and smile once he saw what was happening. One very drunk warrior had taken centre stage, dramatically clawing at his chest as he sang,

"_Well the girls of Ba-Sing-Se look so pretty,_

_Or so I've heard them say,_

_But I can tell you that nothing's prettier,_

_Than my girl waiting for me at the bay!"_

Another drunken roar rang out, and before he knew it, the whole deck had started singing. Tapping his foot along with them, Hadoka took another swig, pausing mid sip as a noise from across the water reached his ears. Straining to hear what was happening on the neighbouring ship over the noise of his own, he listened carefully for a moment or two before chuckling heartily. Seems someone had picked up on the song and was now sharing it with their mates. Southern Warriors. Tsk. The big oafs.

"…_She'll look at me with those big doe eyes,_

_And hold her arms open wide-"_

"_Whispering things ever so sweet!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_-And she'll embrace me with a great fanfair!_

_Telling me 'oh lover dear,_

_Let's go make some-"_

"_MEAT!"_

Hadoka found himself laughing along with them and the echo from the boats beside them. He wouldn't spoil their fun tonight, even if they were about to approach the Patola Mountains and needed to have their wits about them. The currents weren't so forgiving around the islands, and he didn't need anymore vomit or blood on deck than there already was. Besides, this was a celebration. The war had ended, they had full kegs of wine and beer to finish and they were all finally heading back home to their loved ones.

Will, almost everyone.

Gazing out at the oceans, Hadoka pictured his deceased wife's lovely face, her smooth cocoa skin and warm blue eyes. That infectious smile and laugh as she playfully flicked him on the nose or when she teasingly tugged on his braids. The contours of her hands pressed against his; that one little rough patch between her fore and middle fingers from a bad rash as a kid.

Threading his fingers together around his mug, Hadoka bowed his head in longing, wishing more than anything to feel the familiar scratching sensation of her hair tickling his chin as she nestled her head into his neck as she leaned into his embrace. He could almost feel her warm breath tickling his collarbone as she chuckled at whatever random thought had crossed her mind or as she told him a funny occurrence that had happened with the children that day.

Spirits he missed her.

Turning his back on the partying crew, he edged further up the bow, sinking into bitter memories. It was because of her they had set sail. He didn't regret his difficult decision to join the war, even if it meant leaving his livelihood behind, but he had his heart set on avenging her death. But now that this was accomplished, he felt rather empty. He couldn't even reunite and make amends with his children, having already been shocked to find them fighting alongside the Avatar of all people. His mother had already forgiven him a long time ago, having stated so when he left and in her many letters she sent him. And though he missed her greatly, she had gone off and married her original betrothed recently, which made him feel that she wouldn't need him as much in her life when he returned. What was he to do, with no wife, children or mother to take care of? Scowling his drowned his self pity and anguish in his drink, mentally scolding himself for such thoughts. He was Hadoka, Captain of the Watertribe Fleet and Tribal Chief of their little abode at the South Pole. Even if his family had all moved on in his absence and wouldn't be there for his return, he would set to work on preparing for theirs. And some night or day when they arrived back to his shores, he would be there to greet them with open arms and words of love and promise.

"Hey Hadoka! What you doing over there sulking for? Join the party! The wine's fantastic!" someone shouted to him over the music, issuing cries of agreement from everyone else. Snorting to himself, Hadoka gulped down the rest of his brew before turning to join them all. Seeing their smiles and drunken salutes, he expanded his promise to renew his village to include these men, his family for the last three years.

"Nothing, just thinking of times past." He called back as he made his way towards them.

But those promises could wait for tomorrow-

"_Your cup's empty!"_

"_Then fill me up!"_

-for now he was going to celebrate. He was going home.


	7. Small Bump Ed Sheeran

You know Lin, it's time like this I relish. Just us, sitting on the couch, cuddle together after a long day at work, whilst listening to whatever jazz is on the radio. Sometimes you're full of energy, and you adamantly describe your day to me, retelling those exciting tales of your adventures with Tenzin, or the pranks you pulled with Bumi and Kya. I always laugh, even if you've already told me the same stories on the way home from the island. Other times, you're calm and quiet, watching as I bend my meteorite bracelet into your favourite shapes, sometimes asking if you can give it a try. When you're in this mood, you tend to get a little girly though, and adapt the 'Katara' attitude, which worries me. Even though I go along with it, and let you play with my hair, or murmur about the 'fashion' of the city these days, I can never quite quench the unwanted feeling that maybe Katara is more of a mother to you than I am. Here I am, out at outrageous hours of the day, beating up bad guys, attending trials and meetings, trying to avoid boring paperwork, all in the hopes of building a safer city for you to live in, when you're off on some tiny island for most of the day, sometimes a good stretch of the week, surrounded by that family atmosphere, and it makes me wonder Lin, it makes me wonder…

How do you see me Lin?

Do you admire me, or fear for me? Do I even cross your young mind during the day? What about at night? Like right now, as you slumber in my lap, can you feel my hand threading through your hair as you dream? What do you dream of? You seem peaceful, and your heart rate is even, but that's all I can gather from you. So many questions run through my mind Lin, so many questions, and I just wish…I wish there was enough time in the day for me to be able to ask them, let alone hear your answers.

You know Lin, when I was pregnant with you, I was so scared. Your dad had left, Katara was busy tending to Tenzin, Aang was helping her and performing his Avatar duties, and Sokka was away at Kyoshi, visiting Suki. I was alone, and truly frightened, not knowing what to do to help support that second beating heart I now held. I would sit here, on this very couch, driving myself crazy with unanswered questions and worries. So many 'what if's' Lin, so many. You'd be surprised at what ran through my mind at times.

Like, what if your dad hadn't run off? Would he be sitting here with me right now, comforting me in my panicked state? Would he hold me tightly, and rub soothing circles across my belly? Would I be married? Would you have siblings? Would I even be Chief of Police?

Or, what if I went into early labour, and no one knew? What if all the phone lines were dead and I couldn't contact anyone? What if we were attacked and I couldn't defend myself? What if I was called out for a job and I got seriously injured, to the state that I could risk losing you?

What if, you born with some sort of disability? What if you were blind? I wouldn't want to put you through that. To me that would be the ultimate torture. What if you were deaf or mute? Imagine the communication problems we'd have aye my little badgermole? What if someone deemed me unsuitable to be your guardian and took you away from me? What if my parents came and took over, forcing you to live the same life I did for twelve miserable years?

What if…

What if I never gave birth to you? What if I miscarried somewhere along the lines? I mean, there was ample opportunity for it in my line of work. Though my officers looked out for me and shield us both from the nastiest of attacks, anything could have happened. What if I had tripped down the stairs and landed funny? What if I took a rock to the stomach unintentionally? What if, one day, I just, woke up, to find that that second heartbeat I had grown so use to feeling had, disappeared, and that there was just a heavy lump sitting around my stomach? I think, my dearest Lin, that if that had happened, I would have come close to killing myself. I would have become so depressed and withdrawn, that maybe even my closest friends wouldn't have been able to pull me out of my funk.

But thank the Spirits that what if never happened. It's still there though; just adapted to what if you were taken away from me in the near future? What would I do then?

So many what if's Lin, so many.

Despite all of these, there's one that ways heavy on my heart. What if, you didn't love me? What if you _don't _love me? How do you see me Lin?

I want to-

What if-

I _need _to-

_*sigh*_

I wish-I wish things could be simpler. I wish I could be braver and share these things with you when you're awake instead of mumbling them to you now. But I feel it takes a lot of courage to do that on my part, and regardless of how badass and awesome I am, even I struggle with my feelings. So all I can do now my sweet little badgermole, is hold you close and listen to your heartbeat, while constantly questioning those 'what ifs?' rampaging in my mind. And when the time comes, maybe, just maybe, I'll have the courage to answer a few of them myself.


	8. Take Your Mama Scissor Sisters

"Please, please, please, please, please, puhleeeeaase, please please please…."

Spirits, would he ever shut up? Even with my hands slammed over my ears and my eyes squished tight, I couldn't black him out. It was like there was a miniature Bumi bouncing on my brain.

"…pleeeeeease! Pleeeeease! Pleeease! _Puh! Lease!" _He gasped, tugging on my arm. Maybe if I just let him collapse from lack of breathe…

"Come _oon_ Tenzin. It's just one more drink. Besides, he'll never shut up if you don't agree." I hear Kya sigh from my right, swishing the dregs of her own drink around her glass before sculling it back. Wiping her mouth, she slammed the cup down on the bar's wooden surface with such vigour it would even impress Aunty Toph, before swivelling in her seat to face me. She grinned at the sight of Bumi swinging on my arm, still ranting like a madman as I grimly tried to block him out.

"…please, please, please, please, please…"

"See?" she jeered, watching as he crawled up my back, resting all of his weight on my shoulders as he tried to pull my fingers out of my ears, "He's uncontrollable."

"I agreed to one drink, and that's all I've had. Now, I want to go home." I grumbled, wincing as Bumi grabbed at my ears.

"You should have realised that there is never 'one' drink with Bumi." She smirked.

"I know, but I was hoping that maybe this time there would be. Besides, I'm tired. I-"

"Oh no! No. No, no, no, no! You are NOT pulling that card on me younger brother!" Bumi exclaimed suddenly, leaning further over my shoulders to deliver an evil eye, "Who do you think you are? Our _mother_?"

"No. Because even she agreed that this was a good 'bonding' opportunity for the three of us." I snapped in reply. "How alcohol and embarrassing stories of me as a kid is considered bonding though, I'll never know." I added with a grumble as Kya chuckled lazily.

"It's extraordinary! You take the delicious, though sometimes bitter, taste of finely brewed leechie wine, grab a couple of people who are willing to listen to anything in their intoxicated state, mix in the spice of your fantastic stories, and BAM! That's how good times are made!" Bumi roared, waving his hands about erratically. "We bond by pointing and laughing at you Cueball."

"Bumi always has had the perfect recipe for a great time." Kya added happily, picking up her empty glass to see if any drops were spared hopefully.

"I have Uncle Sokka to thank for that one. Though Aunty Toph did give me some good ideas too." Bumi mused as he slummed across my back, drumming his fingertips on my bare head.

"Of course they did." I muttered sulkily, trying in vain to sink away from him.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." He said suddenly, his tone suspiciously serious, "Another round Tenzin? Please? Please, please, please, please, puh-leeeeeeeeeea_sssssssse-_"

"Garrrrrrrrrrrgggggh." I groaned, turning to face the bar and slumming dramatically against it.

"Aw come on Tenzin, loosen up a bit. Another round won't hurt you." Kya persuaded, waving her empty cup in the air, before peering into it again. "Or any one of us in fact. I could do with another drink."

"No."

"That's it." She growled, slamming her hand against the table in the most un-Kya like manner. "You're always so serious and stiff. You need to loosen up. How can you expect to live up to your title as an 'airbending master' if you're not willing to relax and 'go with the flow' or go 'wherever the wind takes you'?"

"She has a point." Bumi whispered in my ear as he watched our ranting sister in awe.

"Do you think Lin would want to be stuck dating some sour stick in the mud for the rest of her life? I know I wouldn't want to." She continued, causing me to wince as I remembered the persuading look on Lin's face as she shoved me out her house earlier that afternoon after hearing of the night's plans.

"Now, hurry up and order another round. I want to drink until I can't remember where I am or who I am. I want to feel as free flowing as a river. And Bumi…" she paused for a minute, watching as Bumi tugged on my ears and stubble beard, still whining '_pleeeeeeeeassssssssssse', _for a moment before snorting with unlady like grace, "You're never going to hear him say that word that many times, or possibly ever again, for the rest of our lives. Might as well take advantage of it."

Boom. She had a point.

Tilting my head from it's spot on the counter, I delivered the best 'I hate you' look I could at her as she sat back in her chair, a sense of achievement wafting off her like a bad smell.

"You'll thank me later little brother." She grinned, waving the bartender over eagerly.

"Here's to Brother Tenzin, Brother Tenzin, Brother Tenzin. Here's to Brother Tenzin, who's with us tonight!"

"So drink motherf****r...drink motherf****r…drink motherf****r, drink!"

Gasping I slammed the now empty cup on the bar to the cheers from my siblings beside me.

"Good on ya brother! That's your third jug! Want another?" Bumi crowed in delight, sweeping the used mug away from my trembling fingers as I struggled to regain my normal breathing patterns.

"What, was IN that?" I exclaimed, my throat feeling as if it was on fire.

"Hmmm, some flaming vodka I think the bartender called it," Kya hummed thoughtfully as she signalled the bartender. "We asked for something that would get you wasted quickly, and he gave us that."

"Taste alright?"

"Taste alright?" I exclaimed, gaping at Bumi in shock, before frowning slightly. What was that? That couldn't be right…When…when did…

"What? What's wrong? Are you going to barf?" He asked, before swinging around to Kya worriedly, "Is he going to barf?"

"No, no, no." I murmured quickly, reaching out to steady myself against his shoulder, "It's just…when did you get that tattoo?"

He blinked at me in surprise, as if caught out on his secret.

"What tattoo?"

"Oh ho! Don't act innocent on me Bumi. We all know you're a terrible liar…or maybe you're a lot better than we thought." I scolded, poking him in the shoulder accusingly, "since when did you become an airbender?"

"Tenzin, brother, what are you talking about?" Kya asked, trying to mask the humour in her voice as she watched us.

"That Bumi is secretly an airbender! Look! He's even got the master's tattoo to prove it!" I exclaimed, stabbing at the blue arrow on my brother's forehead indignantly. Bumi's expression contorted into an amused smirk suddenly, as he tried to stifle his drunken giggles. Kya held a hand to her lips, hiding her smile as I stared at them, waiting for an answer. What was so funny?

"Oh, ohhhhhh, oh little brother…" Bumi chuckled, clapping me on the shoulder, "That's rich. An airbender. Ha! I'm so proud of you at the moment."

"What?"

Kya giggled and reached out to pull me into a hug as well.

"Our little Tenzin's becoming a man." She cooed, clasping me to her chest tightly.

"I was already a man!" I growled, struggling to get away from her. Unfortunately, Bumi decided that this was the perfect time to join the group hug.

"Spirits I love you two! Let's drink some more!"

"Y-you know what's funny?"

"W-hic!-at?"

"That guy's face. It's like, all, squishy and stuff."

"Do you think…do you think, that if I poked it, you'd hear a squelching sound?"

"I…I honestly don't know…"

"Challenge?"

"Challenge."

"…Tenzin?"

Her voice was faint, almost a whisper, pulling me out of my trace like state as I watched Bumi tip toe drunkenly across the room towards the guy with the squish face.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Bumi going?" Kya asked suspiciously, seeing the way our brother lurched across the floor, giggling childishly.

"To poke that guy's face! L-Look at it Kya! Do you see it? Isn't it squishy looking?" I exclaimed excitedly, hardly noticing her raised eyebrow as I trailed off thoughtfully, "So squishy…"

"Is that so. Wait, what are you thinking Tenzin? Tenzin! Just where do you think you're going?"

"I want to touch it!" I called to her over my shoulder, already leaping after Bumi, who by that time, was already creeping up behind the guy's chair, his eyes wide with anticipation as he reached out a shaky finger to prod the man's cheek.

"Oi! What in Oma's name do you think you're doing?" the guy roared after Bumi's grimy finger had grazed his face. Ignoring the angry man, Bumi turned to look at me sadly, his finger still hovering in mid air.

"It's not squishy Tenzin." He muttered disappointedly.

You know what's fun? Bending battles with your siblings. It was Bumi's idea. His airbending versus mine versus Kya's waterbending. Unfortunately she wanted no part of it, and continued to calmly sip at her drink. She can be such a killjoy sometimes. But never fear! For Bumi's here!

Readying my stance, I waited for the world to stop tipping sideways for a moment before focusing on Bumi's sloppy attack. Dodging it- easily might I add- I pushed the air at him in reply, watching with satisfaction as he staggered back in shock.

"Airbending slice!" He yelled, swinging at me in retaliation. Laughing I ducked under his arms and bended the air around his feet, tripping him up. I'm not exactly too sure what happened, or how it happened, but the world went black, and the next thing I knew, Bumi and I were sitting in the fountain in the main square, looking up at a very pissed off, yet unbelievably smug, Kya.

"Waterbending wins." She stated triumphantly, before sashaying away down the street.

"Hey, hey Tenzin."

"Yeah?"

"I think I might be the Avatar…"

"What? No way!"

"Yeah watch this." Bumi whispered, before splashing his hands against the surface of the water, sending droplets flying.

"Waterbending!" I exclaimed in wonder, watching the water soar. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"Hehehehehe, the ocean's so blue!"

"And wet! Don't forget wet!"

"Ohhhh! And wide! Soooooooo biiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii iig."

"Tenzin, come sailing with me! We'll sail all of these vast oceans, and, and, and fight pirates, and-"

"Find treasure?"

"Yeah, maybe a chest or two. But I was thinking we could find the lost articles of Jon Pai Sho!"

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaat, what's that?" I asked, looking up from my toes squelching in the sand to my brother floating out on the waves.

"What, Dad never told you that story?" Bumi asked indignantly, not bothering to look at me as he floated by.

"No." I said sulkily.

"Oh well then, your loss. Maybe I'll take Kya with me then."

"Aw come on Bumi! Take me! Please! Kya's no fun."

"Sorry bro, but you've got to know the tale before you can set sail." Bumi sang, paddling away from me. Pouting I threw myself onto the beach, wincing slightly at how compacted it was.

"I hate you."

"I see you two haven't bothered to move." Kya sighed, reappearing again with what looked like two and a half steaming hot pastries.

"We're planning our sailing adventure Kya, of course we haven't moved." I sighed, rolling my eyes at her obliviousness. Watching as she raised one of her eyebrows curiously I remembered to add quickly, "And no, you can't join us."

"Ah, well if that's the case, then you can't have your food." She shrugged, turning to leave again.

"Food? I want food!" Bumi yelled, surfacing from somewhere on my right.

"If you do, then step out of the fountain already."

Hmm, I guess our sailing adventure could wait.

Kya knew her and her brothers had some explaining to do, but as she sat thinking about the night before, she couldn't help but smile. It certainly wasn't a night to regret…or forget. Just how much of the night her brothers remembered though was the case. Tightening her hands around her bowl of broth, she watched as her mother dragged the two forsaken boys into the living room, ignoring their flinches and moans of sore heads and stomachs.

"I feel so wozzy." Bumi groaned as he dropped dramatically into a pile of cushions.

"Of course you feel wozzy! You've been hallucinating on Cactus juice all night and spent spirits' knows how long swimming in a fountain! What were you thinking?" Katara scolded, as Tenzin slowly slumped down the wall behind her, holding his head in his hands.

"Uncle Sokka says I have a natural curiosity…. And I was just having fun." Bumi murmured in reply, causing his mother to huff and roll her eyes. Kya thought she heard her mutter _of course Sokka's involved in this, _before rounding on her oldest child.

"And _why _did you let them sit in the fountain for so long? Were you not sober enough to make sure they were in a safe, warm, _dry _environment before leaving them? Why did you even leave them alone in the first place? They're your little brothers, you're suppose to look after them!"

"Hey, chill mum! I was only gone for like, ten minutes top, and that was because I was smoothing things over with the bar. They got kicked out for fighting remember?"

"We did? Hey Tenzin, we were in a fight…did you know this?"

"…no…"

Sighing Kya continued, "And they were in the fountain to cool down. Mum, they both thought Bumi was an airbender for Oma's sake."

She watched as her mother rubbed at her face tiredly, trying to regain her composure. Finally she turned to her youngest child, who had hardly said more than a word all morning.

"Tenzin, I know this was your first night out, but what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked despairingly. Sipping at her broth, Kya watched in amusement as Tenzin slowly lifted his aching head, his relaxed, childlike nature from the night before gone, once again replaced by his serious, no fun attitude. He glared at his siblings with equal ferocity, both of them returning the look with amused curiosity.

"Never, to accept Bumi or Kya's offer to go out for 'bonding drinks' _ever_, again."


End file.
